


The Curious Case of Ophelia Dusk

by AquosEvolved



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Kiran's a dork, Slight Sharena/Kiran but it's not significant enough to tag the ship, i lost a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved
Summary: A new arrival puts Kiran on the hunt for answers, with Sharena along for the ride.





	The Curious Case of Ophelia Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason that completely escapes me, I was convinced that the Legendary Hero that winded up being Tiki was going to be Anankos. Don't ask how that got in my head because I really don't know. Anyway, I was so sure of myself that I made a bet. Obviously, I lost, and that led to this.
> 
> This is unrelenting crack fiction. The less you question it; the less it'll make your head hurt.

     “Alright, everyone! Stand back!” Kiran commanded as he pulled Breidablik from the holster on his hip. “I haven’t seen what happens if someone other than me is standing on this platform when I start summoning and I’d rather not find out! Give me some space!”

     The small group of people that had gathered to watch the summoner at work stepped away from the dais where the Summoning Stone was rooted. Kiran then twisted the knob on the underside of Breidablik’s grip and pulled out the canister shaped clip until it reached the end of its internal rail.

     While the Great Hero of Zenith loaded the legendary weapon with orbs from his satchel, those present to watch him began to chatter amongst themselves once again.

     "I wonder what kind of Heroes he'll summon today?" Sharena thought aloud from where she sat in a nearby patch of grass with Nino, Morgan, and her brother.

     "Perhaps he might summon a Hero of myth or history from his own world?" Alfonse mused and slightly cocked his head to his right in curiosity.

     "Oh, we know so little about Kiran's world and the Heroes that mark its histo-"

     "He's starting, he's starting!" Morgan shamelessly cut the Princess of Askr off, eyes transfixed on her mentor as he started to wave his arms about dramatically.

     "Bring forth new allies of righteousness!" L'Arachel cheered from where she sat on a bench on the opposite side of the amphitheater.

     "On the blood of travelers that pulses through my veins, on the ancient and legendary power bestowed upon me, my voice and my power echo through the fabrics of reality itself!" When he first started his speech, Kiran sounded entirely serious. The longer it went on, however, the closer and closer he came to breaking character in a fit of laughter. "Heroes of Light! Warriors of Shadow! Hear my call! Lend me your power!"

     Kiran threw both of his arms behind himself and slowly brought his right hand forward in an underhanded arc as he repeatedly twirled Breidablik. He unleashed a spirited cry, took aim at the Summoning Stone, and squeezed down on Breidablik's trigger.

     The Summoning Stone kicked up an eddy around itself that quickly fanned outwards as power built further and further. A fine layer of dust, dirt, and fallen leaves was sent flying, swept up by winds that also tugged at the loose, billowing folds of Kiran's coat. The summoner grinned against the gusts and clenched his fists in front of himself in anticipation.

     Blue light snaked through the tree root designs in the dais to creep up into the intricately carved trunk and branches of the Summoning Stone. The light intensified to a blinding white and, when it faded, a young woman scantily clad in yellow and black stood before the summoner. "I am Ophelia, a warrior chosen by the stars. I suppose I should say it's good to meet you." She greeted. With a dramatic toss of her lime green hair over her shoulder, she added. "Tell me, does my father Odin make this fair land his home?"

     "I'm Kiran, Great Summoner and Chief Tactician of the Order of Heroes. The pleasure is all mine, o Chosen One." Though they were barely visible, Kiran's baby blue eyes reflected the same glee as the goofy grin stretched across his face. He extended his hand out to the young sorceress before him; she took it and gave it a firm shake.

     The Great Hero and the new arrival quickly got to chatting animatedly about the nature of the Order of Heroes and the majesty of Askr Castle. Meanwhile, the Askran royal siblings and the mages accompanying them exchanged bewildered glances. Without a word spoken, all four knew the one thought that pervaded the others' minds. "Oh, gods. Someone fell in love with Odin!"

     After a couple minutes, Kiran beckoned for Alfonse to show Ophelia to the Order of Heroes' barracks. Once the lime-haired girl stepped off the dais, the summoner didn't go back to summoning like he normally would have. Instead, his free hand went up into his baggy hood to rub at the back of his neck; a tell-tale sign that he was deep in thought. Sharena picked up on this immediately and bounced to her feet.

     Even with the not at all quiet spring in her step, Kiran was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the blonde girl until she tapped his shoulder. Sharena tried her best to stifle her giggles when the summoner let out a high-pitched shriek. "Calm down, calm down. It's just me." Kiran whirled around to fix her with a slight scowl; a light embarrassed blush dusted his cheeks. "Sorry, sorry!"

     "So that's how you all feel when I sneak up on you..." He muttered to himself. "It's fine. What's up, Sharry?"

     "Well, you suddenly looked so confused and almost concerned and I wanted to make sure you're okay." Sharena sheepishly looked at her feet and rubbed at her right wrist with her left hand. She looked back up to find Kiran with that distant look in his eye and his hand slowly creeping back into his hood. "Hey! Are you even paying attention to me?!"

     "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. Just thinking is all." The summoner gave an apologetic grin and lowered his hand back to his side. "Is there anyone from the World of Fates with green hair?" He turned to where Ophelia was led into Askr Castle.

     "I don't think so, but I'm not sure. I have a hard time keeping track of everyone like you do." Sharena let out a slightly nervous laugh.

     "Oh, believe me; I'm not nearly as good at that as you think I am." Kiran returned her laugh in full. "You're not gonna believe me but one time I forgot the Black Knight's name! I mean, that's not even a name! It's a description!"

     The two laughed over that for a good minute or so before the summoner composed himself and recollected his thoughts. "Anyway, I'm trying to figure out who Ophelia's mother is. There's no one from Hoshido or Nohr with hair like that."

     "Well, we could just ask her." Sharena suggested.

     "I suppose, but where's the fun in that? C'mon, Sharry! Where's your sense of intrigue? Your thirst for adventure?" Sharena's only response was a contemplative hum. "Pffft, whatever. Nino and Morgan will help me crack this case. Right, girls?" Kiran didn't bother to turn to look at the girls he was calling to.

    After several seconds passed without a response from either of them, he called again. "Uh, girls?" He looked around to find that, aside from himself and Sharena, the area was deserted. Other than Alfonse leaving to show Ophelia to the Order's barracks, there was no explanation to be had for the sudden exodus. "Screw it, I'll crack this case myself." He holstered Breidablik and set off towards the archway that marked the sole entrance and exit of the summoning amphitheater.

    "Oh, no you don't, mister!" Sharena grabbed Kiran by the shoulder and then rushed to walk at his side. "Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble!"

    "Wait, really? Awesome!" The summoner threw his arm around the princess's shoulders. "We'll be like Ba-wait, no...I can't defend myself at all so that reference doesn't work. More like Chief and Co-wait, that still doesn't work because I'm not that smart and you're strong but not strong enough to flip a tank." Kiran's other arm drifted back into his hood as he wracked his brain to try to find a reference that fit, even though he knew for a fact that his girlfriend was guaranteed to not get it. After a moment or two, he pulled his hand back out of his hood to forcibly connect it with his forehead. "God, I'm dense! We'll be the next ace detectives like Holmes and Watson!"

    "Whatever you say, Kiran." Sharena giggled. She cast a quick look over her shoulder to be absolutely certain that nobody was watching before she leaned into her boyfriend and slightly rested against him as they walked.

    "So, what's our first lead, Detective?" The princess took on a serious tone and an expression to match; despite her newfound mock-serious demeanor, she didn't bother to shift from leaning on Kiran.

    "I think our first move should be to interrogate Laslow and Selena. They're Odin's best friends so if anyone knows what Odin's been up to, it would be them." Kiran nodded to himself and gradually picked up his pace until it was almost a full-on sprint. "C'mon, Sharry!" He called over his shoulder joyously.  
     

    "H-hey! Wait for me!" Sharena shouted back. "Yeesh, for someone with no formal training, he sure is fast." She muttered under her breath with slight annoyance.  
\--

     "What do mean "what has Odin been up to?"" Selena looked up from her vegetable stew to shoot a skeptical look at Kiran and Sharena from unamused, half-lidded eyes. "Why do you care and, more importantly, where the hell do you get off prying into Heroes' private lives?" Her tone lacked her usual bark and sounded impatient or annoyed more than anything else.

     "We don't need to know much, Selena." Sharena assured. "Don't worry about why, we just want to know who he's been spending time with recently. If you tell us, you'll be saving us a lot of time."

     When the redheaded swordswoman replied with a silent lift of an eyebrow, Kiran's baby blue eyes twinkled mischievously from the shadow of his hood. "If you don't, I have ways of making you talk." He said ominously; he opened the front of his coat so all could see his right hand rise to rest on Breidablik's grip; he braced himself against the table with his left hand when he leaned in to put himself closer to the mercenary's eye level.

     "What are you gonna do, summon a hero right on my head to flatten me?" Selena's quirked eyebrow cocked even higher and she abandoned her spoon to fold her arms across her chest. "Whatever. Whatever your vague threat actually means, I'm sure that just telling you will take far less time; he's been hanging out with the other members of that team you put him on a few months ago. Foxtrot Squad, I think you called it? There's your answer, now let me eat my lunch in peace."

     Kiran stifled a groan as he stood up and started walking away. "Well, that was pointless." He muttered when he passed through the doors to the Mess Hall. "I've rearranged half the roster six times in the past 3 weeks alone. Knowing that Odin used to be on Foxtrot Squad means less than nothing to me.  _Everyone's_ been on Foxtrot Squad at one point or another."

     "Well, why don't we try our other initial lead and talk to Laslow, then?" Sharena suggested. "Maybe without threatening him? What were you even implying, anyway?"

     "I was going to tell her I could use Breidablik to completely override her free will and force her to tell me." Kiran answered matter-of-factly. He cracked a smile when he caught the princess's horrified reaction.

     "C-can Breidablik really do that? Can  _you_ really do that?" She tried to hide the way her voice shook. The Summoner just let out an amused scoff.

     "Pffft, no." 

\---

     The detective duo's search for Laslow led them to one of the training yards, where he was found leaning against a fence post, chattering endlessly to Hana. The samurai noticed the princess and summoner almost immediately. 

     "Oh, looks like Kiran needs to speak with you. I'd better leave to give you room to talk in private." Hana walked towards the archway back into Askr Castle at a brisk pace; on her way past, she whispered her thanks to the summoner for giving her an escape from the situation.

     "O-oh, alright then. Talk to you later, then." Laslow awkwardly called after Hana, who made no indication that she heard him. He then turned towards the new arrivals. "Ah, Kiran and Lady Sharena. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

     "We're trying to solve a mystery." Kiran explained. "We're hoping you could have some valuable information for us, seeing as you're good friends with Odin.

     "A mystery, huh? And you say that my friendship with Odin might help you? Sounds like some juicy gossip. What's the case?" Laslow smiled and raised both eyebrows in curiosity.

     Sharena walked over to whisper something into the mercenary's ear and he let out a hearty laugh. "So,  _that's_ what this is about, eh?" Kiran blinked at the grey-haired man in confusion. "Well, I've got a few leads for you. You see, just the other day I saw my old pal Odin and..."

\---

     Four hours and an outrageous amount of walking led Kiran and Sharena to a rather spacious recreational room with floor to ceiling windows overlooking a beautiful lake. Several Heroes were gathered around a table in the center to play cards; Kiran had introduced a few Heroes to poker and the game spread like wildfire until virtually the entire Order knew how to play some variation of it. This card game was where the trail went cold.

     "That's it! I give up!" Kiran threw his hands up in surrender as he stomped out of the recreational room. "I've been led on a wild goose chase all day and I've had enough." One thing led to another and another and it brought him to Ephraim, who hadn't the faintest idea of any of what he was talking about. Why Ephraim? Anyone else's guess would have been just as good.

     "I don't know about you but I'm starving after all the running around we did today." Sharena said with a groan. "How about we call off the investigation and go get some dinner in the Mess Hall?" She suggested.

     Kiran huffed out a dejected sigh but didn't offer any opposition. Sharena reached down to hold his hand but all her hand found was the baggy sleeve of his coat. She looked up at him with a giggle. "Even if we didn't solve the case, I had a lot of fun spending time with you today."

     "Heh, yeah. Hanging out with you sorta made this worth it, even though we didn't accomplish a damn thing." Kiran agreed.

     Footsteps echoed down the hall. Startled, Sharena let go of Kiran's sleeve and sidestepped away from him; the two were more than happy to be together but neither were ready for anyone else to know. (Unbeknownst to them, a vast majority of the Order of Heroes already knew, Alfonse and Anna included) When summoner and princess rounded the corner, the sight they were met with drained all color from the former's face.

     "Ah, Summoner! Lady Sharena! Have you had a chance to properly meet my pride and joy?" L'Arachel greeted and dramatically gestured to the woman scantily clad in yellow and black that stood next to her. Kiran's jaw dropped. "Surely, just by looking upon her, you must have known that such splendor means she could be daughter to none other than I, L'Arachel of the Light!"

     "Of course, Mother! My luminosity could only have been spawned from the union of the chosen! Only light and darkness working in harmony could give birth to I, Ophelia Dusk!" The young sorceress struck a dramatic pose.

     Kiran and Sharena exchanged glances and, without a single word spoken between them, the knew the thought in the other's head.  _Yeah, that makes sense._ It didn't make complete sense, of course, since there was the problem with the Deeprealms of the World of Fates, but it explained enough to satisfy them and they chose to spare themselves the headache and not think about how this happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Is that ending a hand-wave/cop-out explanation AND a jibe at a poorly thought out plot device at the same time?! No way!
> 
> In all honesty, this whole thing is riddled with plot holes and lazy writing. Even though I treated this as seriously as I could, the entire thing falls apart under even the slightest bit of scrutiny. Unfortunately, that's just the nature of the beast when dealing with crack fiction and even I have my limits to how seriously I'm capable of treating silly concepts.
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading!


End file.
